1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to bracelets having a lock mechanism and electronic devices using the bracelets.
2. Description of Related Art
Bracelets incorporating electric devices such as media players, mobile phones, pedometers, and health detecting devices are well known. Most bracelets have lock mechanisms for locking the bracelets around users' wrists. However, the lock mechanisms are often hard to release and tend to loosen after a long use. Furthermore, when users wear the bracelets, the lock mechanisms usually are located at a position corresponding to a middle portion of a user's wrist, which easily creates pressure to the wrist.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.